


Shopping Trip

by Fledgling



Category: Overwatch (Video Game)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Canon Divergence, Dirty Talk, Dressing Room Sex, M/M, Public Sex, Skirts, Smut
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-06-29
Updated: 2016-06-29
Packaged: 2018-07-19 02:26:34
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,756
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7340890
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Fledgling/pseuds/Fledgling
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Gabe takes Jack shopping, and convinces him to try something new.</p><p>Takes place in an AU where Overwatch doesn't exist, and they're just two normal boyfriends.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Shopping Trip

**Author's Note:**

> I just really wanted to put Jack in a skirt. That's my whole reason for this. Also Gabe being the best boyfriend ever and buying Jack anything he wants.
> 
> Also, once again, if my Spanish is incorrect, drop me a line and let me know!

Gabe smiled as Jack looked through the stack of shirts in front of him, frowning when he couldn’t find one in his size. He walked up behind him and wrapped his arms around his stomach, putting his head on his shoulder.

“Find anything?”

Jack leaned into the hold, turning and pressing a kiss to Gabe’s cheek. “They don’t have my size.”

Gabe hummed, looking at the shirts in question. “Could get a smaller one. You look good in tight shirts.”

“They’re not as comfortable. But good try.”

Gabe pressed his lips to the spot behind Jack’s ear, then to the spot above his collar. He had been surprised when Jack had shyly asked for it, but he was very glad he had. The shiny black leather sat snug around Jack’s neck, a metal plate attached to the right side with the words ‘Property of Gabriel Reyes’ on it. It looked wonderful on him, and Gabe always made sure to let him know.

“What about those?” He asked, pointing to a stack of shirts a few sections down. Jack looked over at them and hummed, pressing a kiss to Gabe’s cheek before extricating himself from his hold and walking over to look at them. Gabe stretched his arms above his head and looked around, seeing if anything caught his eye. He wandered over to the area where the piercings were, glancing at them for only a moment before deciding they weren’t anything spectacular. He turned, meaning to go back to his boyfriend, and stopped halfway through the movement.

They were sitting on a low rack, almost hidden by the low lighting in the store, and if Gabe hadn’t turned just as he had he would have missed them completely. As it was, he walked over and knelt down, taking one off the rack and getting a better look at it.

The skirts were short, probably about mid-thigh length, and tied in the back. The one he had picked up was dark red covered in black lace; Gabe’s favorite colors. Gabe smirked, hiding the skirt behind his back, and walked over to where Jack was. Jack looked up and smiled, raising a brow when he saw Gabe’s hands behind his back.

“What have you found now?”

Gabe just grinned and pointed back to the fitting rooms, making Jack roll his eyes. He led the way back to the fitting rooms however, wondering what exactly the other had in store for him. The door closed and locked behind Gabe, and Jack felt his breath hitch as Gabe produced the short skirt from behind his back.

“I thought it might look good on you.”

“Jesus, Gabe.” Jack chuckled, still staring at the item. “Will that even fit me?”

“Only one way to find out.” Gabe smiled, stepping closer and pressing his forehead to Jack’s. “For me? _Por favor_?”

Jack sighed and nodded, stepping back and unbuttoning his jeans. Gabe sat on the bench built into one of the walls, watching Jack shuck off his converses and pants, leaving him in his socks and briefs. Gabe handed him the skirt, watching him turn it over in his hands for a moment and undoing the laces before stepping into it. He pulled it up his legs and over his hips, reaching behind himself to feel for the laces. He looked at Gabe over his shoulder and pouted, making Gabe chuckle and move behind Jack, tying the laces snug.

“How does it look?” There was nervousness in Jack’s voice, but at the same time excitement.

“Look for yourself.” Gabe rest his hands over Jack’s hips, turning him to face the wall of mirrors. Jack looked, sucking in a breath when he saw himself.

The skirt stopped just an inch below his briefs, the fabric tickling the bare skin of his thighs and making him shiver a bit. Gabe’s hands smoothed down the front of his thighs, and Jack looked at him in the mirror to see his eyes focused and hungry. Jack swallowed and dropped his gaze, turning in Gabe’s hold to look at the skirt from the back. Gabe let him look for a moment before sliding his hands up the back of his thighs and under the skirt, grabbing his ass through his underwear.

“You look amazing.” Gabe growled, moving one of his hands to rub Jack’s hardening cock. “So pretty.”

“Gabe.” It came out as a strained whine, Jack bucking into his hand and burying his face in his chest. “Not here.”

“Why not? Shy?”

“Someone will hear.”

“Then we’ll need to be quiet.” Gabe tugged at the waistband of his briefs, Jack only hesitating for a moment before nodding. Gabe smiled and tipped Jack’s head up for a kiss, backing them up to the bench. He sat down and ran his hands over Jack’s thighs again, pulling his underwear down and watching Jack step out of them and kick them to where his pants were. Jack lifted his shirt over his head, tossing it as well.

Gabe pressed a kiss to Jack’s stomach, nipping at the skin and using his hands to turn Jack around. He pulled the other into his lap, Jack’s legs outside of his, and set his head on Jack’s shoulder.

“ _Mírate_.” Gabe pushed the skirt up as his hand traveled up his thigh, revealing how hard he was. Jack blushed, leaning back into Gabe’s chest and arching his back as Gabe gripped him. Jack reached behind himself and tried to unbutton Gabe’s pants, only to have his hand brushed away.

“Just keep your attention on the mirror, _querido_.”

Jack whined and nodded, watching as Gabe slowly stroked him to full hardness. Gabe’s other hand found his nipples, rubbing one then the other between his fingers. All the while his eyes never strayed from Jack’s face in the mirror, hungrily taking in the blonde’s expression. His hand left his chest and two fingers slipped under the collar, tugging gently.

Jack bit his lip as Gabe started to stroke him faster, thumb brushing the slit every so often to collect the precum steadily flowing from it. His teeth found Jack’s shoulder blade, biting down and leaving an angry mark behind.

“That’s it Jack, _buen chico_.” Gabe purred, tugging on the collar once more. “Do you like this? Watching how you slowly fall apart for me?”

Jack nodded, not trusting his voice. He rolled his hips, grinding back down onto Gabe’s lap and feeling his dick straining against his jeans. He repeated the motion, hoping he would get the message.

“You want me to fuck you? You want to ride me?” He pressed his lips behind Jack’s ear, leaning closer to whisper into his ear. “Just need to lift your skirt up a little bit more and then I could just slide right in. Is that what you want?”

Jack moaned and nodded, clapping a hand over his mouth only to have Gabe brush it away. Jack turned his head and found Gabe’s lips with his own, letting the other man swallow the noises he couldn’t.

“Such a needy little thing.” Gabe chuckled darkly, feeling Jack tremble against him. “Such a good little thing too.” He scooted back just enough to get a hand to his zipper, pushing his pants down only enough to make room for his cock. He pulled Jack back against him and ground his hips up, feeling his cock drag against Jack’s skin and the soft material of the skirt.

“Are you close, _querido_?” Jack nodded, earning him a light smack on the ass. “Words, _Rubito_.”

Jack licked his lips, shuddering when Gabe suddenly tightened his grip. “Yes, yes I’m close, really close, please Gabe I—” He whined as Gabe brought his hand back up to pinch one of his nipples again.

"Come for me then, Jack. _Déjame verte_.”

Jack’s back arched, his fists curling in the fabric of Gabe’s pants as he came with a drawn out cry of the other’s name. Gabe stroked him through it, purring praise into his ear and pecking kisses along his neck and shoulders. Jack leaned heavily against him, panting and hoping he wasn’t as loud as he thought he was.

“Are you with me Jack?”

Jack nodded, noticing the hardness still pressing against his ass. He slid from Gabe’s lap and kneeled on the floor between his legs, baby blues wide and wanting. He pressed a kiss to the head of Gabe’s cock, feeling it twitch, and swallowed him down almost to the base. Gabe swore and put his hand on the back of his head, carding his fingers through the blonde strands as Jack bobbed his head. Gabe let his head hit the wall as he came, bucking his hips and moaning as Jack swallowed his cum.

Gabe pulled Jack up once he caught his breath, sighing into their kiss and nipping at his bottom lip. One of his hands pet along Jack’s side, from his ribs all the way to his hip. Jack laughed, jerking away from the hand once it found his ribs again, muttering something about being ticklish as he looked at himself in the mirror once more. He smoothed his hands down the sides of the skirt, face contemplative as Gabe stood and wrapped his arms around him.

“Do they have it in blue?”

Gabe chuckled and nodded, stepping back to fix his pants. Jack looked himself over one last time before undoing the laces, letting the skirt fall to the floor. He picked it up and tossed it at Gabe, moving to pick his clothes up and put them back on. Gabe caught the skirt easily, looking it over and chuckling when he saw the stains on the inside.

“We made quite a mess.”

Color rose to Jack’s cheeks, and he ducked his head, rubbing the back of his neck. Gabe chuckled again, pulling Jack into a hug and pressed his lips to the top of his head. They walked out of the dressing room silently, Gabe taking Jack’s hand and guiding him to where the skirts were.

"Pick out as many as you like.” He said, stepping back and watching as Jack began searching through the hangers. He pulled a few out, looking them over before sticking them back in. Eventually he had two more, a navy one and cream one. He smiled and handed them over to Gabe, stepping close to him and kissing him softly.

“Thank you.”

Gabe smiled, pressing their foreheads together. “Thank _you, querido_. Come on, let’s go. We have more shopping left to do.”


End file.
